The Countdown of Haruhi Suzumiya
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Having been dragged along to a gala against his will, Kyon discovers a series of murders of the guests. It's up to Super-Sleuth Suzumiya to discover the truth behind the killings before one of the brigaders is next! Inspired by "And Then There Were None
1. Prologue of Horror

Mukuro: Hi there! I've recently completed a super good novel entitled "And Then There Were None," by Agatha Christie. I liked it so much I decided to make a Fanfiction out of it. If anyone out there likes the story, or just the way it's set, please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Haruhi characters, or the idea of countdown murders, but trust me, this is MY STORY.

The Countdown of Haruhi Suzumiya

Prologue

* * *

"Hiyas! Is Haruhi-chan here, Nyoro?" Upon hearing the loud voice from our rather energetic upperclassman (woman?), I could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"Well? I don't have all day." Haruhi, after being assigned detention by a rather fearless (and somewhat witless) substitute teacher, and was in a rather bad mood. After hearing Tsuruya-san's request however, her emotional state made a 180-degree turn, effectively displacing her temporary melancholy into her trash bin, otherwise known as me.

"My dad is going to a gala tomorrow, but he said he was tied up at work, so he want's me to go, ands I can invite anybody I wants! Isn't that totally awesome, megas?

"Unbelievably." I muttered

"Good! So you'll comes?"

"Wait It was-"

"Absolutely!" Haruhi shouted, smiling

"That's megas great! See yous tomorrow!"

"-Sarcasm."

"Okay, Kyon! Be sure to notify your sister that we're going on another retreat! I can't wait to see where we go this time!"

"Let's see… a mountain, an island… wait, how did I get dragged into this?"

"I bet this will be super exiting, right Mikuru?"

"R-right…"

"I believe this is the best thing to do, as it has greatly improved Suzumiya-sans mood." Koizumi said, grinning.

"You'd say a nuclear war was a good thing, as long as it improved Haruhi's mood, so I don't want to here from you right now, okay?"

"Okay, fine, but I am serious about this."

"Serious or not, I still don't trust a word you say."

"Oh, Kyon, remember to bring your sister along!" Shouted Haruhi, who had gotten over her ecstatic state to remember her duties.

"Fine…"

And so, that is how I was dragged into a party held on a deserted island. I sincerely hope that nothing happens.

* * *

Mukuro: So, I bet you can't understand what this has to do with "And Then There Were None," right?

Hiruko: Bingo.

Mukuro: Don't worry, it will all come out in the end.

Hiruko: By the way, when am I introduced in this story?

Mukuro: Who said your in the story?

Hiruko: Put me in it!

Mukuro: Okay, but I also have to put Mukuro and another person in it.

Hiruko: Who?

Mukuro: It's [||||||||||] [||||||||]

Hiruko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mukuro: Okay, I hope you don't report me, since there is nothing to report. This my work, inspired by anothers. If you want to report it, nothing will happen, and you would miss out on a story.

Mukuro Out


	2. The Prey Gathers

Mukuro: Here I am, with my second installment of a mystery with many suspects: The Countdown of Haruhi Suzumiya.

The Countdown of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 1: The Prey Gathers

* * *

The place was England. The year, 787 (A.D.).

Okay, not really.

The place was a deserted island. The year, 2009.

"Arakawa-san, are you sure we have enough food for all the guests that Mr. Kamisama (LOL) is expecting?" Mori-san said, rushing all over the mansion to make sure that everything was in place.

"Yes, you may be right, Mori-san. I had best go down to town to make sure we will have enough food for the gala. I will leave as soon as the guests are all here."

_Ding-dong!_

"Ah, the first guest has arrived." Arakawa said, walking calmly to the door, leaving behind a frantic maid.

"Welcome to this humble estate, Mr.-"

"Curistic. Dr. James Curistic." And no need for the formalities, my good man. Just because you're a butler doesn't mean you need to be so uptight. This is a party, just relax and go with the flow!" The tall youg man said, running his fingers through his crisp dark hair. "Here you go, please put this in a safe place." He added, handing Arakawa his coat.

"Hmm, so I'm the first one here, yes?"

"That is correct. The rest of the guests will be here shortly."

_Ding-dong!_

"Ah, speak of the devil!" Dr. Curisitic said, readjusting his glasses.

"Hello, allow me to take you coat. And your name is?"

"Hmph. My name is Flamshiner. Edward J. Flamshiner VII." The man walked in with an air of pompousness and arrogance. "Also, why is it that you, butler, have the right to address me by my name?"

"Those are my instructions, sir."

"Well, I don't like them. I also don't like the idea of going to a gala with people that are not even on the social register." Then, the well-clothed man walked over to the refreshment table as the doorbell rang yet again.

This time, the person was a man with an incredibly good physical physique, evident because of his military outfit adorned with many medals and his well-cropped brown hair.

"Hello, and your name is?"

"US Army, General Christopher Rudolph."

"I see. I wasn't expecting a foreigner."

"No, I'm sure you weren't." The man answered in a tart tone, going to talk to the others.

"Sigh…"

_Ding-dong! Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding…_

"I'm coming…"

Arakawa walked begrudgingly to the door and opened it, revealing the two people standing there dripping water.

"About time you showed up." The taller of the two said, running his hand through his spiky green hair.

"Where's the food at Butler-san?" The kid asked, running straight inside without bothering to take off his jacket.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright sir. May I ask your names?"

"Hiruko and Mukuro Mitsubayashi."

"Ah, the Mitsubayashi kids, yes?"

"Right! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my younger brother."

"Wait, hold that door!" A blonde woman shouted, running as fast as her legs could carry her in her evening dress.

"Hello, my name is Amana Sadarski."

"Ah, yes ma'am. We have been expecting you."

* * *

Kyon POV

"Sigh…" I've been doing that a lot lately. Especially since the start of our trip.

"So, like, this mansion owners, he's like, totally rich, megas!"

"Wow! Maybe he'll be interested in making a donation to the SOS Brigade!"

"No way. Anybody that would consider making a donation to an obscure high school club like ours either has way too much time and money, or needs to be institutionalized."

"How much do you think he'll give us, huh?"

You're not listening…

"Hey, we're heres Haruhi-chan!"

"We are?! All right!"

The Mansion

"Hey, Arakawa?! What are you doing here?!" Haruhi shouted, jabbing a finger into the face of the butler who serves Koizumi.

"I am currently partaking in a part-time job."

"Okay, who else is here?"

"I am not allowed to answer that, but I can tell you there are only two guests not here."

"Darn it! Oh well…"

"Hello, your name is Kyon, correct?" I turned to the owner of the voice, only to meet the eyes of a spiky haired guy about my age. Oh, and did I mention he was smirking? I hate people like that…

"Hello, my name is Hiruko Mitsubayashi." He said, smiling. "I wonder who else is here…"

_Ding-dong!_

"Hello, and your name is?"

"Evangeline Kyoshiro." I couldn't believe my eyes. The person standing at the door was some kind of angel. She was dressed in a black dress, which, unfortunately, covered most of her (not that I'm a pervert. I'm not!). She must have been a foreigner, because she had blonde hair that reached sown about a foot higher than Tsuruya-sans, which covered an angelic face with blue eyes.

"Kyon, your tongue is hanging out of your mouth." Koizumi said, walking over to us.

After regaining my composure, I glanced at Hiruko, only to see his reaction was much worse. His hand was clenched to his face in a face palm, muttering something about how his life was pitiful, and what a mistake he made.

When I glanced back at the door, I saw the girl had moved, and she was now walking toward us.

She arrived, and after a pause of about 10 seconds, she slapped Hiruko across the face and walked away.

Thankfully, the slap to the face was enough to slap him out of his bout of melancholy, only to have him realize what had happened.

"Damn, she slaps as hard as I remember, stupid vixen."

"I take it there's a story their?" Koizumi said, smiling that horribly annoying smile of his.

"Yeah."

"Well, would you like to tell us?"

"Considering I just met you guys less than ten minutes ago, no."

"Oh, well." Koizumi walked over to the refreshment table, leaving me alone with Hiruko again.

Damn.

* * *

"It's been two hours already, what's taking so long?!" Our incredibly impatient brigade leader was slowly losing her focus, having explored most of the mansion since our arrival.

"Kyon, go see what's taking so long."

"Are you serious?! There's a humungous storm out there! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Yes."

"Thanks." So, due to Haruhi's selfishness, I was forced to begrudgingly find my way out of the ballroom, through the halls, and to the entryway.

Just as I was about to open the door, it opened into my face, causing more than a fair amount of facial damage to my skin.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, are you alright?" The man helped me up, and when my vision healed, I was face to face with a blond haired man in an expensive suit, walking with the aid of a cane.

"I'm quite sorry for being late my good man, but I was caught up in this storm. Could you please show me to the others?" Normally, I would have not been able to find my way back, but due to Haruhi's shouting, I was able to get to the meeting room without too much trouble.

By the time I got back, our host had arrived. He was a very old man, placed in a wheel chair. His hair was long and grey, and it looked like he had nearly no eyesight.

"Ah, you have all arrived. Please, let me tell you why I have called you all here." He then cleared his throat before continuing. "As many of you may recall, I am Kamisama von Godwin. I have called you here, because I have decided to include all of you in my will."

I heard loud gasps and cries of shock from the crowd, but all I could focus on was my throbbing headache, courtesy of a door. By the way, why am I even here? What does this have to do with me, anyway?

"You, General Christopher." He said, pointing at the American man standing straight as his name was called. "During the great war between our countries, you spared the life of an old man on his last years of service. I have decided to repay you with some of my money."

"And you, Mr. Flamshiner. You have loaned me money on lots of occasions, which I used to make my financial empire. I have decided to repay that debt to you."

He then moved on to his next target. "You, Dr. Curistic. You have saved my life tons of times, but there is no cure for death. I have decided to repay my debt the only way I see fit."

"You, Hiruko and Mukuro Mitsubayashi. Your father was one of the greatest pianists of all time. When I had lost most of my money, he, one of my oldest friends, cast out himself and his pregnant wife to save me. He is long dead, but I decided to repay his sons."

"Amana-chan, you once saved an disheartened old man when he was alone in the world. I decided to repay that by giving you some of my money."

"Eve-chan, your research was what allowed me to extend my life so long, and you shall be rewarded for your efforts. I just hope you can get rid of that arrogant exterior and use my money to help you find a half-decent husband."

"Hmph."

"I see… well, our young gentleman Mr. Fia Forquet, your spirit has lightened my mood so much, and I only hope that my gifts to you can lighten yours."

"And finally, the Tsuruya family. Unfortunately, your father, one of my friends, was unable to come tonight, but he sent his beautiful daughter instead. I shall reward your family richly for the services you provided for me."

"Now, you eight have each received an eighth of my estate, and only those who survive their weak here will be able to inherit my money."

Saying it like that is like an open invitation to murder.

"But for now, let's forget about the money, and just eat, drink, and be merry! This is a party, after all!"

"Now you're talking!" Haruhi shouted, running full speed for the concession stand, or, to be more appropriate, the alcohol. With that girl, there's no such thing as alcohol restriction. I just hope she doesn't force us to drink...

"So Kyon, what do you think about that speech the old man made?" I turned my tired head around to see Hiruko standing there, grinning.

"I think he's nuts. He all but openly suggested murder. It's like he doesn't care if they kill him."

"He has a deadly disease. He doesn't care one bit. But, he's right, of course. I'm sure most of the people here would kill everyone else and sleep soundly afterwords. Maybe even I would, too..."

"Please don't say something that scary…"

"Okay, how about I lighten the mood a little. It seems that our siblings are hitting it off." He said, gesturing his hand towards my little sister, who was sitting in corner talking to who I assumed was Hiruko's younger brother. He had wavy blonde hair, golden eyes, and looked 11 or 12."

"You know, all people have their own varieties of fun. Look at your friends, for example."

I looked over to where he was pointing, only to see Nagato sitting on one of the couches reading, with several bottles of liquor surrounding her feet. I then glanced to the side to see Koizumi dancing with an obviously intoxicated Asahina. Lucky bastard! I wish I had thought of that first! I then glanced over to Haruhi, who was picking a fight with, believe it or not, one of the suits of armor."

"But, this is a party, so I might as well enjoy myself as well." Hiruko then walked over to that girl Eve-chan. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I saw him grab onto her arm, say something, she paused for a second, then knocked him into the ground and walked away.

I sighed to myself, and thought against my better judgement "one beer can't hurt, right?"

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was the first chapter?

Hiruko: You had to put her in, didn't you?

Mukuro: Yep!

Hiruko: Dammit…

Mukuro: So, who do you think is the killer?

Hiruko: It doesn't matter…

Mukuro: Shut it you p****

Hiruko: Ow!

Mukuro Out


End file.
